The Trials (Pokemonboy3000)
This is the 4th written episdoe of the Pokemonboy3000 universe that will be released Thursday October 14th Appearances Steven Snow Peridot Lapis Pearl (cameo) Tiger eye (non speaking cameo) Garnet (non Speaking cameo) Yellow Calcite (non speaking cameo) Plot (Steven and Snow are walking towards the barn.) “What’s here? Don’t remember this place from during the war.” Snow asked Steven while admiring the surrounding vegetation. “Very lively.” “Yeah, it’s my dad’s barn. I like to call it Home away from Homeworld. Hopefully it will get more members soon.” Steven looked at a drawing he made featuring Peridot, Lapis, Snow, a large orange gem, a black gem with a hat, and a jester hanging out at the barn. “Right now only Peridot and Lapis live here. And we're gonna need Peridot’s help.” Steven explained. Snow smiled as Steven said that. “What’s up Snow?” He asked. “Nothing, it’s just getting Peridot to help with technology is the first thing that made any sense on this backwards planet.” She chuckled. “So why did I need to come?” “Well Peridot is the most recent addition to the crystal gems, and I thought you and her would have a lot in common.” Steven said as he approached the barn. He pushed the door opened and entered. “Peridot! Lapis! It’s Steven!” “Steven!” Lapis flew down from her loft and landed in front of him. “I didn’t know you were coming!”''' ' Peridot ran down right after Lapis “Steven what brings you to our humble abode?” “Hey guys great to see you. I came for 2 reasons actually, one we need your help Peridot.” Steven informed her. “What’s up?” She asked “I told you about the homeworld gems trying to recolonize earth right? Well they can’t activate the next step without Lodestone, who is lost somewhere on earth, and we need to find her before she can reunite with her crew, or find a warp pad. Pearl and Yellow Calcite have been building a device they think can help, but need you to make it work.” Steven explained. “Well of course they need me, I am smarter than the average Peridot. I’ll have the machine up and running in no time.” She pointed a thumb to herself and stated confidently. “What was the other reason?” Lapis asked steven. “Oh yeah! I wanted you to meet the new gem that took your place in the bathroom Peridot! Come on in!” Steven struck a pose at the door. And waited...and waited...and waited. “Oh come on don’t be shy.” “Any friend of Steven’s is a friend of our right Lapis.” Peridot said trying to help coax the mysterious stranger into the barn. Snow walked into the barn shyly she was rubbing her arm as she came inside, as soon as she stepped in Peridot began to scream. “AHHH! WHY IS SHE HERE!!?? STEVEN DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS!?” She ran back and knocked down many meep-morps as she fled to the other side of the barn. “Yes I know Snow used to go by Ice and was a powerful warrior during the war, but she has changed a lot since then.” Steven walked over to try and calm Peridot. “SINCE THE WAR! HOW MUCH HAS SHE CHANGED SINCE SHE WAS DEPLOYED TO EARTH!?” Peridot was shocked that Steven let a gem as crazy as this into the crystal gems. “Wait Peridot it’s true I live on earth now.” Snow tried to calm Peridot down as well, but Lapis got in between them as she tried to approach her. “What’s wrong with her Peridot?” Steven asked. Peridot had calmed down but hadn’t yet stopped panicking “You don’t know? You don’t know!! I’ll tell you steven!” (The scene changes to flashback style. ) “Every gem has a purpose: you have servants like Pearls and Cuprites, technicians like me, pilots like Ammolites, and Nephrites, builders like Bismuths and Saussurites. Common soldiers like rubies and spinels, upper quartz soldiers, nobles like Sapphires,Calcites, and Cat’s eyes, and of course the diamonds.” As peridot said each of the groups representative members from known gems were shown. “But the diamonds had 2 gems with no such purpose, gems that hadn’t been known before, they planned to break them, but they were too valuable and powerful for them to waste. So they made them enforcers. Whenever a gem stepped out of line, a pearl questioning orders, a commoner bumping into nobility, a gem fusing or shifting out of her form, they were punished.” “Punished how?” Steven asked and gulped, he had wondered what this had to do with Snow. Peridot shivered “They went to Trial.” “A Trial that’s not too bad….a judge...jury…” Steven looked at Snow who was turning away uncomfortably from the other three as the story progressed. “No Steven….They called them….”''The Trials of Fire and Ice.” “Yellow Diamond and Blue diamond set this up for their two unique gems….Ice and Rubellite…. The gems that were sent here….were never heard from again. I heard from a witness, a Chrysoberyl, what had happened there. It was torture STEVEN! Ice can place spikes into a gem’s physical form with such precision that they can never retreat to heal, she would leave gemstones frozen, then her partner would heat them up. SHE WOULD SHATTER GEMSTONE’S BY CAUSING THEIR CRYSTALLINE STRUCTURE TO FREEZE UNTIL THEY JUST FELL APART STEVEN!!!!” “No...she couldn’t...I know Snow….That’s not like her….” Tears filled his eyes, and he looked to snow who looked deeply saddened by this revelation. Peridot continued with her story. “The only gem worse than her was her partner Rubellite. Have you seen what heat can do to a stone...Rubies and Bismuth’s have it lucky, they have nothing to fear from that flaming freak.” A big chill went through the room as soon as Peridot said this. “Gemstones….melted….I heard it's more painful than shattering….or have you seen a charred gemstone...the gem is still there trying to reform...but can’t because of the pain.” At this point Lapis had begun to glare at Snow. “Steven stay back. “No Snow has changed...she has been with us for almost 2 months now…You aren’t like that anymore right Snow?” “Like what Steven? Doing my job so I don’t get broken? You act like I enjoyed doing those things!” Tears began to fall from her eyes, she approached Steven but a large water hand came crashing down on her. “Lapis! What are you doing!?” Steven called out to her. “Steven stay behind me! She’s dangerous! I won’t let her hurt you!” The water hand pulled Snow outside and raised her into the air. “She won’t hurt me!” Steven ran outside with after snow, he saw her get lifted into the air by the water hand and held in a large sphere. “Let her out of there Lapis!” “But she’s dangerous you heard what Peridot said!” “She’s changed Lapis! Like you and Peridot did!” Steven yelled. Lapis looked uncertain but she didn’t have time to act, she noticed that her water hand had frozen solid, before she could react the ice exploded knocking her into the barn with tons of ice spikes after her. They all surrounded where she landed. Snow scoffed “Well that should be expected, should have known better, I don’t belong anywhere.” Snow stomped off into the fields, the plants froze over as she moved through them. Peridot and Steven helped Lapis to her feet. “She could have hit me with all those...why didn’t she…” Lapis wondered while being helped to her feet. “Because she didn’t want to hurt you...she doesn’t want to hurt anyone anymore.” Steven watched as Snow left. “C’mon!” She ran after Snow and Peridot followed. Lapis looked at the damage she caused to the barn, and looked down as Steven and Peridot ran after snow. ---- “Snow wait!” Steven called out to her “Please don’t leave!!” Snow stopped and faced Steven. “What...do you want.” Peridot backed up as Steven approached them, she realized this was a private matter. “I’m sorry I reacted like that...I was just surprised.” Steven said trying to choose his words carefully. “Surprised about what? That I hurt gems? That I’m a bad guy? I told you that when you first met me! You didn’t know who you were dealing with….You should have just let me shatter myself.” Snow looked down at the ground. “It’s not like that! I never thought of you that way! You can be better than you were, your a crystal gem now.” Steven tried to comfort snow. The look in Snow’s eyes was a combination of sadness, disbelief and anger. “Crystal gem….Better….You think the crystal gems are better than me? Is that it!? Is this whole thing been one giant pity parade!? Well I don’t need it Steven!” Tears fell from her eyes as she yelled at him. “It’s funny I never broke a gem, I tried to avoid it….but I learned something from one of your crystal gems! After ROSE QUARTZ threatened to shatter me! Tried to Shatter Rubellite! She told me she would do anything to protect the things and gems she cared for...this planet and your friends...That was the only thing she ever said to me that made sense.” Snow stepped onto the warp pad and warped away. Steven stood in the field and collapsed to his knees he didn’t know what to think...had his mom really attempted to shatter Snow too…. Was that what was best for the earth? He didn’t know what to do. Peridot approached him. ---- Steven and Peridot warped back to the temple where they saw Garnet and Tiger eye carrying mechanical supplies into the room. While Pearl was standing by a white board with Yellow Calcite. There was also a trail of ice that led into the bathroom. “Oh good you brought back Peridot, now we can get started.” Pearl stated. “Yeah I did.” Steven looked at the gems and headed towards his room. What took so long? Snow came back hours ago...did something happen at the barn?” Pearl asked. “Yeah….something did.” Steven sighed and looked down as the star closed around him. Next Time... Roses on the table, Diamonds round the neck. The gems tell stories about the war. Trivia * Ice's role on Homeworld was revealed. * This is Lapis's first appearance in a story made by Pokemonboy3000. * This episode is name after a role play between Goldensunsheba and Pokemonboy3000 Category:A to Z Category:Fanons Category:Pokemonboy3000